Fullmetal Trainer
by Cyberdragon725
Summary: What will happen when Edward Elric and several others from amestris get sent to the Kanto Region in the pokemon world? How will they get by when alchemy doesn't exist but creatures with unimaginable powers does? Where did Ed find that pokemon? Read to find out! Geez. That stunk. Anyway read if you like FMA and pokemon!
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day In Amestris

Authors Note

Hey! What's up people! It's an Fma and pokemon fanfic and it's my first crossover! Now before we start I need to get a few things straight. **I do not own fullmetal alchemist or pokemon.** If I did this would not exist and I'd be the happiest person alive. Anyway I apologize if any of the characters are ooc. To let everyone know this first chapter is mostly in amestris. Only the last paragraph is in the pokemon world and it is in the kanto region with generation 1 pokemon. Thank you for reading! **_I will only update if I get a certain # of reviews so please review._**

Chapter 1: A Normal Day In Amestris

It was a normal day in central. Colonel Mustang was working on his paperwork while lieutenant Hawkeye was cleaning her gun nearby when all the sudden a door burst open loudly. "Well if it isn't Fullmetal. Do you have your report or where you just 'short' on time?" Roy said, emphasizing the short.

A small tick showed up on edwards head but the fact that he did not try to pummel his superior was the first sign that something was up. "It's right here colonel bastard. Is that all?" He asked grumpily.

Looking over the papers Roy frowned. "It says you broke your automail again. I'm guessing the means a trip to see is required?" He probed.

Edward grunted a yea. Roy sighed. "Scar is still on the loose. You will need escorts. Hawkeye, is there anyone free?" He asked her.

Looking up from her weapon she shook her head. "No sir, unless you count ourselves." She responded.

"I see." He said before standing up. "Very well then. It looks like we will be escorting you and alphonse to rush valley."

Edward jumped up in appalled rage. "Uh uh! No way! You are not going with me! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I have no need for any escorts much less a wet match who is useless in the rain!" He screamed.

Roy gained a tick mark on his head. "Oh yeah?! How do you plan to defend yourself when you have to jump just to reach your enemies head, eh shortie?!" He countered.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT BEANSPROUT MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN REACH A GUYS FACE TO PUNCH IT!" He screamed.

Riza stood. "Sir, I suggest you get back to your paperwork." She said as she wiped the cleaning cloth on her gun."Edward. The colonels decision is final. We will be escorting you to rush valley tomorrow. No complaints." She said.

Edward bowed his head in slight defeat and with a 'yes mamm' he left the room. He knew better than to argue with Riza.

-( )-

Edward walked out of hq with a sigh. Suddenly loud clanking steps sounded the arrival of the younger brother. "So how did it go brother?"al asked.

"Great. Just peachy Al. The Colonel and the lieutenant are now going with us." He said grumpily as he plopped down on a nearby bench with a sweatdrop.

Alphonse shook his head at his brother. "It could be worse. It could be major Armstrong again." He added.

Looking up edward sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Then getting up he said, "come on. I wanna get some dinner."

With that the brothers walked to the cafeteria where ed could get something to eat before heading back to pack for the trip.

The two headed into the cafeteria, got their food and sat down alone. Edward was enjoying the peace as he ate but he should've known it wouldn't last. Suddenly a picture of a little girl with brown hair and green eyes who was riding a tricycle was thrust in his face. "Isn't she so cute! We just got her a tricycle and she keeps riding it! She's like my own angel of cuteness come to deliver me hugs from her three wheeled chariot!" A man said as he wiggled with hearts in his eyes.

Sweat Dropping ed looked up with a sigh. "Hughes..." he whined stabbing a piece of broccoli with his fork.

Alphonse laughed at his brother. Hughes smiled. "So edward. What happened to your arm?" He asked after noticing the teen was eating with his left hand.

Ed lifted his sleeve showing some slightly flattened automail. "A wall fell on it." He said matter of factly before eating again.

Hughes looked at him as if he had just grown another eye before saying, "you should really be more careful."

Edward rolled his eyes as alphonse said, "Mister Hughes is right brother. If you hadn't been so impulsive we wouldn't even be needing to go get it fixed."

Edward frowned. "You think I don't know that? I wasn't being impulsive anyway. I was just... following my instincts. " he said with a shrug.

Hughes laughed at his comment. "Sure Ed. Anyway so I guess this means you two will be heading to rush valley then." He said.

Ed nodded. "Yeah. Only problem is that the stupid colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye are escorting us there." He said as he frowned even more.

Hughes shook his finger at him. "Now Ed. Believe it or not those two end up worrying about you the more that you get hurt."

Ed laughed. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say. Are we done here?" He asked turning to Al. "

"I am if you are brother." He said as they got up and left for the dorms.

-( )-

A small cubone looked up at the sky with a sigh. "Hey sam. Have you ever wondered what It'd be like to fly?"

Sam, an evee, turned at his sister's words. "Why wonder about something that won't happen? Is it to hard to be thankful for what you have?" He said tilting his head to the side.

The cubone smiled. "You're right." She said as she got up. "Well come on! I want to get to pallet town before daylight!" She said beginning to walk off.

Sam laughed. "Right, Max. I'm coming." He said as he rushed to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2: Traveling

Authors note:

Okay then. Well... this took forever. I'll admit this story kinda died in my brain for a while as it was taken over by one of my other fanfics but it's finally done... but it's so short! Gah! Shame on you cyber! Anywayyy I hope you Enjoy!

Fullmetal Trainer chapter 2:

Edward groaned. A voice behind him said "come on brother. We have to get to the train station on time." He groaned again. "But alllll..." The armor shook his head. "No buts. Let's go." Sighing Ed pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes. Getting out from under his covers, he trudged to the bathroom to brush his teeth and pulled out some clothes. After getting on his black leather pants and black shirt with jacket he slipped into his signature red coat. Quickly he braided his hair and put his watch in his pocket. He grabbed his suitcase before turning to Alphonse who was waiting patiently. "Let's go." He said as he opened the door. "Don't you want breakfast?" Al asked. Edward turned around to see he was holding a biscuit in his hands with a cup of orange juice. Ed smiled and gratefully took the drink. "Tanks al." No problem brother" and with that they walked out the door and towards the train station.

A train whistle blew in the distance as two officers waited at the station. One who had the rank of a colonel impatiently pulled out a state issued pocket watch and grumbled angrily. The one with a lieutenant's rank sighed and said, "colonel. Please be patient." Colonel Mustang sighed as he put his watch up. suddenly running could be heard down the street along with two voices. "I told you not to help that cat Al!" one voice said before saying, "Now we're late!" " I couldn't just leave it up there, brother! It was so scared!" A higher pitched voice said as metal clanked in time with footsteps. suddenly the two alchemists made it to where the two officers waited. "It's about time you showed up, Fullmetal. I was starting to wonder if your short legs would be able to carry you this far." "...WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A RUNT SO SMALL HE COULDN'T BE SEEN IN THE LENS OF A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Edward screamed as he tried to attack Roy. "He didn't say all that, brother!" Alphonse said as he tried to hold him back. Roy grinned but looked back when he heard his lieutenant cough. "Sir. The train." She said when she had his attention. He nodded and turned to the others where ed had calmed down and was grumbling several colorful words that were obviously directed at the colonel. Sighing he said, "Let's go. We don't want to miss the train." Turning he walked towards the boarding platform with the others.

A small growlithe watched quietly as several pokemon searched the area. He heard several people talking behind them. "Where did it go?! I've just got to have a growlithe on my team!" A kid said. Then suddenly the growlithe turned to a pidgeotto that was waiting beside him. "Could you fly me out of here?" He asked, sounding more like a command than a question. nevertheless the bird pokemon nodded and picked him up before using fly and avoiding the newby trainers. The two landed nearby a cave and the growlithe sighed in relief. "Thanks." He said nodding to his friend. "Of course."she said. Then the growlithe continued walking with the pidgeotto flying above it.

A small cubone led the her brother down a path towards pallet town. "Are we there yet?" He asked. The cubone sighed irritably and snapped, "We would be if someone hadn't decided to stop and talk to a meowth." He gasped, "I couldn't help it! She was just so cute!" He yipped. She facepalmed before whacking him in the head with her boneclub. "Get your head out of the gutters and come on. We have already wasted an extra day because of you." He rubbed his sore head and whined but she just glared, effectively causing him to close his muzzle. Suddenly the two passed through another grove of trees before seeing several houses lit up in the dark of night. Sam smiled excitedly and ran ahead, his eyes shining in curiosity. "We're here sister! "He cried joyfully looking back to where she was walking, relief slip over her features. She grinned and ran to catch up to him. Entering the town she said "Welcome home sam."


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Transmutation

Authors note:  
Alright so I felt kinda bad for how long it took me to get the last chapter done so I went ahead and wrote the next one. This one let's us begin to enter the plot a bit. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3:

The train ride was surprisingly calm... we'll as calm as it could be with that bastard Colonel hanging around. I will admit though it was incredibly amusing to watch his frustrated face when I kept winning in poker. Al almost snitched on my secret but was easily silenced by a glare. It wasn't too long before we reached rush valley and all the craziness that came with it. As soon as I got off the train I hid behind alphonse in an effort to escape those insane mechanics who think it's perfectly fine to strip someone in the middle of the street. Mustang raised an eyebrow at me but I simply glared at him. He wisely kept his mouth shut. Walking down the street towards garfiels automail shop I couldn't help but wonder what winry was up to. It has been a few months since I had seen her after all. A small smile grew on my face. Well first she'll probably throw her wrench at me and scream about my automail. I'd scream back. She'll call me an alchemy freak and I'll call her a gearhead then she'll let us in and fix my automail without complaint.

The smile was replaced with my usual cocky grin as we walked up to the shop. Knocking on the door we waited until it opened. Paninya opened the door with a smile. "Oh, hey! It's you guys! Wait here. I'll go get winry." She said, leaving the door open as she rushed to find her. My nerves began to dance as I shifted my weight uncomfortably. Suddenly the wrench flew out of the air and hit me straight in the head. Funny how no matter how much I know it's coming and try to avoid it, I never can. I rubbed the bump on my head in frustration as I yelled, "what the hell was that for winry!" "Why the hell haven't you called! I told you to call me before coming out!" She cried angrily. I groaned as I got back to my feet. Mustang stood there with an amused look on his face and hawkeye stood beside him, as collected as always. I could've sworn I saw a smile twitch on her face for a moment. Then winry turned to the others. "Hey Al! Good afternoon Colonel. It's good to see you Lieutenant." She said in greeting, opening the door with a smile for them to enter. "Greetings ." mustang said causing me to glare again. " . it's good to see you too." Hawkeye said as she entered with a smile. Al came next, giving her a greeting as well before she finally let me in. "Now what did you do to your automail this time." I laughed nervously before saying, "well... you see... there was an accident with this wall and it kinda fell on it. Hahaha."

By the end of the afternoon I was sporting several more bumps from a wrench. "Why did I get her that stupid thing anyway." I grumbled frustratedly to Al. Lucky for me Winry had already prepared an extra arm for me. The only reason we were staying the night was because it was already dark and it had to be adjusted for my height. Take that Mustang. If I keep growing like this I'll be taller than you in no time. I couldn't help the evil chuckle that escaped my mouth. Al looked at me with concern. "Brother. What are you thinking?" "Oh nothing." I added with a matching grin to go with the laugh. Al shook his helmet. "And that's why you're laughing like a mental ward patient." He said, the sound echoing in the empty armor. I chuckled once more before looking out the window. A strange man walked past downstairs and I suddenly felt this ominous feeling inside my chest. "Al..." he turned, already standing up. "I feel it too, Ed. What do you think's going on?" I shook my head. "I dunno. Let's go find out." I said, getting to my feet as creeping towards the door. Alphonse followed with surprising stealth for a suit of armour. We were about to open the door to leave when we heard a throat clear behind us. Turning swiftly our eyes met that of the colonels. "And where do you two think you're going?" He asked. Edward was about to retort when suddenly a bright light enveloped the house. "Brother!" Al called looking out the nearest window. There was the same man activating a transmutation circle unlike anything Edward had ever seen. Winry rushed down the stairs. "What's going on?! What's with the lights?!" She asked, worry cracking her voice slightly. Then the light grew brighter and before anyone could even respond it circled around them and all they were left with was the feeling of emptiness and the bright white of the light.

"Hey sister. What are we doing here?" Sam asked calmly as the eevee watched his cubone sister dig through some junk In an abandoned house."This is the house that a friend of mines trainor used to live in. He said if I was ever in town again and needed a place to stay I could crash here." He thought for a moment before realizing something. "Oh, so this was Electro's old house?" Max nodded and chuckled. "I see the trainer was a lot less organized than his pikachu." She said playfully but then she felt it. A strong force vibrating from deep within the earth. Something so powerful that she couldn't even imagine what it could be. Trying to find the source of the power she ran through the house to where the basement was. A bright light was shinning through the cracks. She waited a moment for the light to dim before pushing into it. There, in the middle of the floor laid a blonde haired teen and a large suit of armour. "That was definitely not there before." She said to herself but stopped speaking when she noticed movement. The armour had moved it's hand. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Cubone's Decision

**Author's Note:**

How's it going? I'm so glad to have this done. Writers blocks been hitting me hard. I really need to start writing these in a journal or something beforehand. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Enjoy the chapter! XD

**Al's POV**

That was... strange. We we're just about to follow that man when the colonel stopped us. Then all I remembered was a bright light and an empty feeling. At first I didn't know what to make of it, I knew it reminded me of something but it had been so long I couldn't think of what. Then I realized, it was like my soul was going to sleep.

I felt my soul wake up with a buzz. Blinked my soul filled eyes I tried to clear out the thoughts that attacked it. Where am I? What happened? Then I began to panic as I realized something. "Brother!" I jumped up and looked around, scanning for the slightest glimpse of red and gold. I gave a hollow sigh of relief when I found him beside me, chest moving slowly and mouth opened slightly in sleep and his hand sliding towards his shirt instinctively. Then I noticed it. It seemed like a little lizard (I'd say a dinosaur) was watching me with cautious eyes and, pulling down on the skull on it's head seemed to enter a seemingly relaxed battle stance. I heard scrambling from up a flight of stairs behind the lizard. I was shocked to see a small fox-like creature (it was so cute!) Stop at the top. The lizard opened it's mouth and surprised me. I had expected a hrring sound, or a something lizard-like to escape it's mouth. I had not expected it to shout in a high but rough voice, the word "cubone!" Whatever that meant the other seemed to understand but shook it off. Climbing down the stairs it began to walk towards me.

**Max's POV**

"Get away!" I told Sam as I turned to face the mysterious intruders. I growled as he ignored me and began to walk towards the armor. "Hi there. It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." The armor said reaching his hand out to pet Sam. I snorted when he allowed the hand to not only pet him, but rub him behind the ears. Rating the armor as harmless I snuck over to where the other boy was. He looked to be about 15 at the most with long golden hair pulled up in a braid. Poking him with my bone club I waited for any movement. Seeing none I turned back to Sam and almost fell over. The armor had picked him up and was now cradling him in it's arms. He grinned at her and i just scowled.

I walked over and tapped on the armors legs to move the attention from my brother and to get his help. "What's wrong?" He asked me and I pointed to the blond then to the stairs. "You want me to carry him? I-i don't think that's such a good idea." I snorted, hit his leg plate with my bone club, and pointed. Giving in the armor sat my brother down and went over. He gently lifted the other boy and looked back to me. I nodded at him and after making sure he would follow I climbed the stairs it took me a little longer due to the fact I wasn't exactly seven feet tall but eventually I reached the top where the armor already was. Sam hopped up the stairs beside me with a lot less trouble due to his slightly unnatural energy levels. I growled a bit when the others watched me but made it to the top nonetheless. Tapping again on the armors shin I led him through the hall and to the old bedroom. Sam and I were going to sleep there but we don't mind sharing. The armor seemed to realize what I wanted so he sat the other boy down. Sam immediately jumped back into the armors lap as soon as he sat down in a chair by the bedside. My scowl deepened as I climbed up. I curiously scanned him over to insure that he wasn't going to injure himself up there and, finding no way for him to do so, I climbed back down and began to head for the door. Sam, seeing me leaving, licked the armors gauntlet once and following me. I cast one last glance at the armor who looked torn between following us and watching the boy. Deciding to help him figure it out I slammed the door shut.

"That wasn't necessary. " Sam said frowning at me. I shot him a glare before saying, "neither was that lost puppy act you put on for them." He shook his head and followed me as I slipped out the front door. "So what are we gonna do about them? We can't just leave them there, right?" His eyes narrowed as he watched me shift my eyes away from his gaze. "RIGHT?!" "No you idiot! We're not leaving them there. I was thinking we head back into town and see if we can find someone to help them." Sam shook his head. "Pallet town doesn't have a Pokemon center and anywhere else would be too far to travel. There's the Pokemon professor but I heard he was out on some kind of mission or task or something. He isn't home." I sat down with a huff on the porch. Turning to him in frustration I asked, "what to you say we should do, then? I'm not about to leave a couple of kids alone in the forest without so much as a single Pokemon. Even if one of them's in a suit of armor." He grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Then why don't we give them some Pokemon?" I gasped and my eyes widened but the idea was good. Give them Pokemon then they can protect themselves. However I noticed what he was implying. "You mean let them capture us?! I've been avoiding trainers for months! Why should I let one catch me now?!" "Because those two are different. You can't tell me you didn't feel it." He said sitting down beside me. "I've known you since I hatched and I know had those two been your normal duo you would've easily left them here. After all, what is it you always tell me? Ah I remember. There's no room for a trainer who's forgotten what training's about." I nodded. Yes, I did feel it. These two gave off such a strong aura that I just had to help them. I couldn't help but trust them, especially the boy. They just reminded myself too much of me. "Soooo? Whatt'ya say, Max? Can we keep them?" He asked. I chuckled at the eagerness in his eyes as he seemed to almost bounce with excitement. "We'll see when the smaller one wakes up."

Alphose sighed as his brothers brow furrows in his sleep and a mumble escapes his mouth sounding extremely similar to "don't call me small."/div


	5. Chapter 5: Winry's First Poke'mon

Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

Sooo I've had a lot of the story written but... well... what happened was... jk. I'm a procrastinator. That's the only awnser. And It's band season. I can do nothing in marching band season. A lot of the following chapters will have old authors notes. Choose to ignore them or not but pay attention to chapter 9's note. I have a very serious question on it. thanks!

Ugh..my head. I thought as I came back to consciousness. I winced at the bright light that hit my eyelids. I eventually managed to crack them open and take a quick look at my surroundings. I seemed to be laying on what looked like a hospital bed in a comfy looking room. I jumped as a cheery voice spoke from behind me. "Oh! Your finally awake! How are you feeling?" I thought scoldingly pull yourself together, winry! Before turning to face the voice. I was a bit shocked at first to see pink hair but quickly kept my surprise hidden. Giving the woman a reassuring smile I asked, "I feel fine. A bit dizzy but other than that, I'm fine. Could you tell me where I am?" I had a deep unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach since I woke up and now I hoped to find the cause. She smiled and said, "You're in the pewter city pokemon center. The gym leader, brock, found you and brought you here. You gave him quite the shock, appearing out of nowhere. You shouldn't have been out there without a pokemon." She must have seen how my face whitened several shades because she added and extra question. "Are you alright?" Pokemon center? Gym leader? Pokemon?! What in the world is this lady talking about?! "I don't quite understand what your talking about." I said quietly. Worry could be seen on her face. "Amnesia? No matter. First things first. We need to catch you a pokemon."

She let me get a shower and found me some clean clothes before taking me out. There I was introduced to what they call the gym leader. He was a pretty cool guy and he showed me his pokemon. Apparently he has a rock type gym so most of his pokemon were rock type. He explained about the gyms, gym leaders, and the gym badges. He also told me about how he had a friend who had brought several pokemon that i could choose from. "She came from a nearby town and she works with trainers across several of the regions. They work to study and identify pokemon from all over the world. Winry. Meet Friday Lupin." I turned to meet a young lady with long brown hair in a high ponytail with her bangs clipped to the side with a yellow clip. She had golden eyes that were a lot like edwards except they were a lot more yellow. Had it been dark they probably would have glowed. She wore a carmel brown turtleneck with grey jeans and a pair of brown boots. A white lab coat gave her the more scientist like look that was aided by a pair of brown framed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Then she spoke in a soft a rather nervous voice that reminded winry a bit of shezka and caused a small smile to grace her features. "It's a pleasure to meet you ."

After introducing us brock had to go back to his gym and nurse joy had to go back to the pokemon center leaving me with the strange new scientist lady. "Alright!" She said clapping her hands together. "First things first! You need to get a pokemon." She dug around through her bag for a little bit before pulling out several pokeballs. Pushing the button on the first one she introduced me to a cute little purple mouse that she called a rattata. "This is cheese. He's a normal type pokemon who knows scratch, tail whip, and 's only level 5." Pushing the button on the next one she introduced a small caterpillar. "This is a caterpie named lady. A bug type pokemon. Level five. She knows tackle and string shot." Then she pulled out the last pokeball. "Now this fellas a little energetic. Meet sparks." She pushed the button and out came a small yellow mouse who looked up to me with a smile. "Pika!" It said and I couldn't help but smile at the way he threw his arms into the air. "Sparks here is a pikachu. He's level five, electric type, and he knows thundershock and tail whip. You've gotta keep an eye on him. He's a slippery little guy. The second you take your eyes off of him he will run away or be taking something apart. It makes him kinda hard to keep in the lab." While the two of us were talking the pikachu snuck behind me unnoticed and slipped my wrench from the bag they had given me. I didn't notice until we turned back and saw that the caterpie, Lady, had crawled over to investigate and had been hit on the head with the wrench by sparks who was now glaring at the crying caterpie as the rattata laughed from the distance. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from my mouth and friday was grinning as well. "I think I'll take the pikachu if that's alright with you." I said going over and picking sparks up from where he was still clinging to my wrench. Friday laughed and said, "that's fine with me. He seems to like you anyway." As if to give his agreement sparks said. "Pi-pika!"

After giving me some potions, some more pokeballs, and some money Friday asked me to deliver something to a pokemon professors house. "He's not there right now but the pokemon he keeps there needs to be looked after and fed. I'm supposed to be going down there but I'm going to be late. Some other stuff came up that I have to look into." She also gave me a map of the region and device called a pokedex. "It will let you record and read data on all the pokemon you see in the region, as you find them of course. For best results you need to catch one." And with that I guess you could say I began my pokemon journey to try to figure out where I am, what happened to everyone else, and how in the world I get back.


	6. Chapter 6: Edward and The Strange Lizard

Chapter 6

Authors note:  
Hiiiiii! How's it going? I can't wait for summer! It's seriously just around the corner! Yay! XD I'd like to know though. If you can think of any way I can improve this story would you please post it in the comments? I'd really like to get better at writing this but I can't fix it if I don't know something's wrong. Come on everyone! Be a critic for once!

Chapter 6

It remained quiet in the house for a little while. After the conversation I had with sam we returned. The armor was still sitting by the boys bed and that slightly surprised me. They must have quite the bond if one refused to leave the other, even for a moment. As soon as we came in Sam ran straight towards him and jumped into his lap. He looked surprised at first but quickly began to pet my brother. Seeing they had settled down I pulled myself onto the bed and watched as the boy's chest rose and fell in his sleep. My eyes softened as he shivered once so I pulled the blanket that had come partly off back up to his neck. Sitting down beside him I waited for him to wake. It wasn't long though until my own eyes began closing and sleep started to threaten me. I fought the exhaustion for a while until it finally overcame me and I drifted off.

I woke at the sound of a rough grunt. Opening my eyes I looked on as the armor sat up. "Brother! You're awake!" He squeaked. The blond boy looked over with his, surprisingly golden, eyes. "Hey Al. What happened?" He asked, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Then he spotted sam and his eyes widened. I couldn't help but snort at the surprised look on his face and he jumped before turning to me. Had we been in a cartoon or something, his jaw would have hit the floor. "W-what are those things?!" He exclaimed, pushing to get away from me. The armor, apparently named Al, tried to calm him down. "Please brother! It's ok! They're called pokemon. I've done some reading on them while you were asleep." I caught a glimpse of the stack of books beside the chair he was in and my eyes widened. That was a lot of books, especially saying he read it all in the time I'd been asleep. Then I heard the boy's stomach growl and got to my feet. Going over to the bookshelf across from the bed, I pulled of a recipe book and handed it to the boy. He looked surprised but looked through it. Seeing one meal, I noticed he licked his lips. Glancing over his shoulder I noticed it was a recipe for some kind of beef soup. I took the book from him and ignored his protest. Nodding to where Sam was in Al's arms I carried it down the hall and to the left, where the kitchen was. Setting the book up on the cabinet I quickly found the recipe and checked for the Ingredients. I also managed to find some beef roast that had not expired, in the freezer. Smiling slightly I looked at the recipe and began to cook

Eds pov

Okay. Weirdest day ever. One second I'm waking up to see Al and the next second I notice some weird fox dog chimera in his arms. Then I heard a sound and came face to face with a lizard, whose head had a skull on it's face, sitting indian style behind me. So I did the most logical thing I could do in that situation. I freaked out. "W-what are those things?!" I could barely recognize my own voice as I pulled back in shock. I nearly missed Al's voice through the thoughts whirling in my head but I managed to pick out that they were called pokemon. Then I kinda shut down until my stomach interrupted the awkward silence that had blanketed the room. It was then that I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day. The lizard looked amused and climbed off the bed before handing me a recipe book. I figured that meant I'd have to find something for Al to cook so I scanned through it. Suddenly I stopped at a page. On it was a stew that looked exactly like the one mom used to cook. I was about to look for something easier when the book was stolen from my hands. The lizard looked determined as it carried the book out of the room and Al and I watched on with surprise. Then I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Where exactly are we?" I said, regaining a bit of my confidence. Al turned his helmet to look at me and handed me a book off of the stack. "We're in a place called the Kanto region. I don't know how we got here though. I guess it had something to do with that alchemist." Alchemist? Oh yeah. That's right. My mind flashed back to the strange man and the transmutation circle that was around the house. Then it hit me. "Al! If we're here doesn't that mean Winry's here too?!" The realization seemed to hit him and he straightened up in a bit of a panic, dropping the fox to the floor as It gave a surprised eep. "That means the Colonel and Lieutenant are probably here too!" Great. I'm a bit more worried about winry though. That bastard can take care of himself and he has hawkeye to back him up if anything went wrong. "We've gotta find her!" Al exclaimed and I put my head to my chin in thought. Then I jumped at a furry body in my lap. Looking down, my eyes met the oddly silver ones of the creature below me. His look seemed to say to wait so I sighed. "After we eat Al." I wasn't going to tell him but I felt a bit light headed still from being teleported here. My brain still was trying to process what was going on so I opened up the book Al had handed me and shut off the rest of the world as I began to read, discovering and learning about this new world that we are stuck in and trying to figure out how we are going to get back. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Elric's Journy

Ed's POV

I looked up from my book and smiled a bit as the scent of freshly cooked stew hit my nostrils. Setting the book down on the bed where I sat, I crawled to the side of the bed, jumped down, and began to make my way towards the kitchen was and dinner was waiting. I stepped inside just in time to see the cubone pulling the food out of... was that a crock pot? I didn't know they had those there. She turned around and, once she noticed me, gave a crooked smile and signaled to it proudly. I grinned at her. "Hey. It looks great! Thanks!" I said walking over to get my serving. I stopped when I saw her struggling to get her own food and poured some into a bowl on the counter where she was. Remembering the fox thing, I also put another bowl filled with stew on the ground. She nodded, looking slightly embarrassed, but grateful at the same time. Sitting at the table I took the first bite. My eyes widened and a grin grew on my face. "This is great! Your a pretty good chef!" I said before digging in and missing the blush that adorned the cubones cheeks. By the time I finished eating it was already dark and, despite how much I hated it, I knew we weren't going to be searching for Winry anytime today. Instead I settled back down into the room, pulling more books of the bookshelf, and reading as the moon began to rise.

Max's POV

I couldn't help but to blush as the boy complimented my cooking. I haven't really cooked for a human in a long time and I was a bit worried that I would mess something up. Smiling at the happy grin on his face, I began to eat my own food. Eventually Sam came in and shoveled his food in before returning to the room with the armor. I had a brief second where I worried if he would eat some but I told myself he'd come when he was hungry and blew it off. When I finished, the boy was already done and had returned to the room. Getting up, I entered the room and smiled when I saw the boy was asleep. The armor had pulled a blanket over his shoulders and was now reading another book. I walked over to him and climbed up, onto the desk and settled down beside him. The armor looked up but said nothing to move me. I caught a glimpse of Sam's grin and rolled my eyes before settling in and going to sleep. For the first time in years, I felt truly happy. A trainer by my side and a smile on my face, I felt like, for once, I truly belonged.

The morning was rather uneventful. I woke first and got Ed up. The armor had already made breakfast and I wondered if he even slept at all. We ate and got ready to go. Finally, when everyone was prepared, we set out onto the trail. I looked around from my perch on Ed's shoulder and Sam walked happily beside Al. Ed suddenly froze. Looking to me with a defeated look he said, "I have no idea where we are going." I rolled my eyes and jumped into the bag I had given him from the house. Pulling out a map, I avoided giving it to edward and went straight to alphonse, trusting his sense of direction a bit more. "Hey!" Ed cried, trying to get the map. Al held it above his head as he sounded an exasperated, "brother..." Eventually ed gave in and just let him have it but i could hear his grumpy grumbling easily from my spot in his bag. Finding it rather comfortable, I decided to just stay in and take a nap while they walked. Shifting into a comfortable position, I closed my eyes and smiled softly as my mind flew into a world of sleep.

In Amestris

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" A feminine voice asked almost scoldingly. "You were supposed to be watching them." A sigh could be heard, followed by a very different voice. "I mean what I mean! He was right there, then the fullmetal pipsqueak just vanished! I have been watching him, but I can't help it if the shorty just disappears." A slightly irritated sigh came from the female. "Envy. The Elric brothers are a very important sacrifice. I advise that you find. After all, he's not my responsibility. " A growl could be heard. "Yeah, yeah. Sacrifice. Whatever. He couldn't have gotten far from me. I don't need your help anyway." Footsteps were heard as the female spoke again. "Gluttony. " "yes lust?" The voice of the one called gluttony responded. "Go with him and help him find fullmetal." A pant was heard. "When I find him, can I eat him?" "No gluttony. Father still needs him." A whine came from him as the first voice spoke again. "Are we going, or are we gonna sit here all day?" He said impatiently as he went to. Leave again, causing the chubby one to run to catch up to him. 


	8. Chapter 8: Two Wet Matches

Author's note:  
I figured it's about time we brought roy and riza back into the story. So here we go... Sorry if anyone's Ooc.

Chapter 8: Roy's POV  
I had no recollection of what happened at all. One second, I'm keeping Fullmetal from doing something stupid again and the next second, I'm lying unconscious in some old mansion. Not only that but apparently there's these weird creatures here with strange powers. Take this little tiny fox for example. It could control fire and, while that was a pretty cool power, a few well placed shots into the wall by Hawkeye had it taking off, away from us. I guess I'm just lucky like that though. We quickly made our way out of the mansion, thankfully not running into anymore weird creatures. Well, actually there was this pile of goo on the floor that looked to be sleeping (how does goo sleep?) That we avoided. Enough of that though. I needed to find out just where I was and how the hell we freaking ended up here. We also needed to track down fullmetal, alphonse, and their mechanic friend. I sighed at the sunlight that hit my eyes and almost fell over when I saw it. We seemed to be stuck on an island... in the ocean... surrounded by water. Great. I quickly sighed before casting a quick glance towards Riza who was glancing at our surroundings curiously, but still keeping that slightly stiff air about her. "Let's go Hawkeye. We've got work to do." She swiftly nodded and followed me as we took to the tedious task of information gathering.

Blaze's POV

The growlithe was simply so irritated at this stupid trainer who seemed to think he would simply give in without any fight. Well, he would prove this punk wrong. A quick roar sent the kid taking off towards the nearest town, looking like he was about to pee his pants any second. I watched him go with a mischievous grin. "Was that really necessary? " I looked up towards my best friend and, as some of the people call her, my partner in crime. It's not like I've actually committed a crime, if you don't count my unnaturally good looks, but they seemed to think my rebelliousness to be a very great one. I just simply refused to be caught by someone who lacks the strength and courage to tame the fire. I just need someone who isn't afraid to get burned. But where in the world can I find someone like that? I shook my head with a sigh as the pidgeotto cleared it's throat. Catching my attention, I turned my head to see her, our eyes meeting, and when she had my attention she spoke. "Shouldn't we be seeking refuge? It's going to rain soon." I frowned as I looked up towards the cloud covered sky. "So it is." I mused before rising. "Let's go home then. I've spent enough time here as it is. Mount Moon has simply lost it's fun." She sighed in irritation and I couldn't help the slight snickers that escaped my muzzle. Choosing to ignore them, Wings quickly used fly and lifted us up and into the sky, heading across the ocean towards the island we call home. I smiled as it came into sight but gasped as we were caught by a large gust of wind. "I'm having trouble holding on!" I shouted, trying to dig into wings' s feathers. Suddenly the whole world seemed to be put on pause as i lost traction. A second later, it was put on fast forward as I began plummeting towards earth, not hearing as wings called my name out loudly.

Roy Pov  
I was becoming increasingly irritated at this world, or dimension, or... wherever we are. I had quickly discovered that my gloves don't work which left me even more frustrated. Of course that's not all. I just had to look towards the ocean right when what looked like an orange dog with black stripes fell in, soaking me to the bone. I looked around for a second to make sure no cats would follow before sighing and going out into the water. I was already soaked so it really didn't make a difference. A large bird seemed to be circling the dog and I ignored it as I lifted the wet, furry mat onto my back. I grunted at the weight. I swear, this dog weighs more than fullmetal. Then I almost dropped it as my eyes widened in realization. If we're here then fullmetal, alphonse, and their mechanic must be as well! Tightening my hold on the dog I began to pull him towards the shore but not before something appeared in front of me. It looked like a blue jellyfish with red bubbles on it's head. I almost laughed as it sent a ton of bubbles towards me but winced when they hit. I have no idea how bubbles could hurt but for some reason, these did. I scanned the shore for any signs of hawkeye and, seeing none, I began to get a bit worried. Then I felt movement behind me and my dark eyes met the same burning dark in the dogs. Its own eyes suddenly became determined as i sat it down and it turned to face the jellyfish. "I hope you know what you're doing because I certainly don't. " I said to the dog and it seemed to grin back at me In response. The jellyfish seemed to shrink as the dog but his chest out, rising to his full height, and sending a dangerous glare towards it. Suddenly the dog cast him a toothy grin before sending out a horribly loud roar and causing the jellyfish's eyes to widen in fear before diving back into the protection of the waves. I couldn't help the chuckles that escaped with a slight grin. "Your a fiesty fella." He watched as the dog turned to him as wagged it's wet tail in amusement. Chuckling he said, "come on. Let's go get dried off." He led the dog to the shore and climbed up onto the sandy beach. Every step let out a loud squelching sound and as soon as the dog got out he shook, sending water flying everywhere, including me. After letting out a slightly undignified, "hey!" I looked down at myself with a groan. "Great. Now not only am I wet, but I also smell like dog." Suddenly I realized something and scowled. "Hawkeye's gonna kill me." 


	9. Chapter 9: A Walk in The Park

Edward's POV

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, cutting through the thick canopy of leaves above us. A light breeze kept it from getting to hot as a stream ran beside us, probably leading to the ocean. Al's armor even seemed to be clanking more peacefully and, for a moment, it felt like we were back in resembool exploring the forests there. Maybe that's why I haven't been really as irritable as normal. It's rare that I actually get a chance to relax. Sure there's train rides from city to city, but who can actually relax in those uncomfortable booths? I normally just end up passing the time by sleeping. Sighing, I craned my neck to catch a glimpse of the lizard in my bag. I wish I knew what she was. The books were helpful but they didn't tell me about what type of pokemon she was. Or the other one for that matter. Looking towards Al I smiled a bit, seeing him petting the fox creature. It looked like it was almost purring. Sighing my normal scowl returned as I turned back to the trail we were following. Stopping suddenly I looked around. "What is it brother?"

My eyes turned to meet those soulfire ones as a curious expression swept over my face. "Hang on a second Al. I want to try something." Walking over to a nearby rock I went through everything in my head. Once I decided the formula was balanced I nodded to myself before clapping my hands together, catching the attention of our guests. Putting my hands on the stone I closed my eyes and searched, digging for that familiar tingling feeling that came with the activation of a transmutation.

No familiar rush came through me and, feeling incredibly stupid, I let my hand slide of with an irritated sigh. "Well, Alchemy doesn't work." Alphonse nodded, looking almost crestfallen at the discovery. Then he realized something. "Wait brother. How could alchemy bring us here if it doesn't work? That would disregard newton's third law." The realization hit me too and I quickly began to work my brain, trying to figure it out. Unknowingly, my arm ended up resting on the automail one and my hand was against my chin. "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. That would mean that as we came here, the exact same amount of energy had to be flowing back. But without alchemy, where is this energy coming from?" The lizard poked her head out of my bag for a moment and seemed to be pondering something. "What. Do you have an idea?" Nodding, she climbed out of the bag, and landed on the ground with a thud. Tapping her foot, she looked to be thinking again before giving a nod. She seemed to get into some sort of stance before suddenly the earth seemed to shake and the trees groaned, causing a flock of birds to fly up in the distance. "An earthquake?!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my footing on the earth. Suddenly the lizard broke her stance and it all stopped. It returned to calm as she turned to me and I realized it. "You did that, didn't you?" At the lizards nod alphonse gasped. "But how?" A grin stretched across my face as I began to put two and two together. Sitting down so I could be on a closer level to it, I began to explain it out loud. "I'm not sure if it's right, Al, but I've got a theory. What if, instead of people being able to use that energy in alchemy, these animals can use it?" "But where's the equivalent exchange? It doesn't look like she's giving anything up."al squatted down beside me, setting the fox down to sit beside the lizard. His words though echoed in my mind until I hit a realization. Eyes widening i dug through my backpack to pull out a book. Finding the page I wanted I read through it until it all seemed to click. "It says that these pokemon normally have some kind of attribute or element. Maybe that's where it is. Some attributes are effective against others so it would make sense that the restrictions and weaknesses put on them through this would help to balance their powers." Al looked hesitant before adding, "but that can't be all, can it? Surely that isn't enough to fully balance it." Shaking my head at the holes in my theory I scowled in irritation. "I don't know, Al. Maybe there's something we're missing." He sighed and shook his head standing back up and I beside him. Walking again in silence, the animals fell into step beside us as my brain continued to work on overdrive. It all froze though when a giant rat jumped out in front of us, seeming like it was going to attack. Al gasped and the lizard seemed to get into a battle position. The fox stopped her though and stepped forward. The rat then wiggled its tail, trying to get the fox to let down his guard, but he ignored it choosing instead to charge straight at it and throw all of it's body weight into the attack, tackling the rat to the ground. The rat looked unconscious after that and hoping to not run into anymore, we ran forward. A grin lit up on my face as I saw the break in trees and the tops of houses ahead. "Here we are, brother. Pallet town." Chuckling as I stepped into the sunlight I couldn't help but say, "what did I tell you Al. Just like a walk in the park."

Authors note:  
Hey! What are you doing at the end of the chapter?! Anyway... I just got back from vacation and guessed it was about time that I add some facts to the story. What do you think? And now I have a very important question for you. I want to know what generation one pokemon you think they should run into next. Feel free to answer in the comments. Tell me the name and species of the pokemon, who it should run into, should they catch it, 


End file.
